


Last minute decision

by ChibiGemma



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bilbo refuses to join the company of dwarves and a wizard on a long and dangerous journey, Thorin takes it upon himself to convince the little hobbit.<br/>Although his convincing is in Bilbos bedroom at night, just the two of them, will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last minute decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelle_Bulsara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle_Bulsara/gifts).



The songs of the misty mountains filled the lonely walls of Bagend, Bilbo lay awake in his bed as the sound of the dwarfs filled his mind, the memories that he was left with were sad yet comforting, even if they were only spending the night it felt like they had been there for years. As he lay in bed he drank in the silence, it had been a long night and a busy one at that, maybe he should have agreed to the journey, it did sound tempting after all, but what would people say if they saw a hobbit travelling outside the shire and with a band of dwarves. No he just couldn’t do it an adventure was just out of the question.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard a slight creak from a floorboard just outside of his room and a quick tap on his bedroom door, gosh these dwarves cant leave him be can they?  
“Come in and be quick about it, some of us need more sleep than others” he knew he was being rude but he just was not used to having others in his home. Sitting up and lighting a candle next to him he looked directly into the eyes of the mysterious leader Thorin dressed in only a thin shirt and trousers.

Startled by his presence he asked “Erm Thorin, is everything ok? Cant you sleep?” but he got no response, the broad dwarf didn’t speak, he just stared directly into the hobbits eyes, but before he could ask him again the dwarf finally spoke “Calm Master Baggins, everything is peaceful, I thought I could speak with you before we part ways tomorrow, I would regret it if we never got a chance to have a conversation without several witnesses”.

Well now that was a surprise he was not expecting, “well erm please sit, is there anything I can get for you” he gestured to his comfy arm chair but the dwarf just sat on the end of his bed making him pull his legs towards himself and wrapping his arms around his knees, “I am fine Master Baggins, may I ask why are you so nervous around us dwarves?”.  
“I erm I am not nervous, it is just the first time I have been in the presence of your kind, I didn’t know what to expect, and well at least I know you guys eat plenty, it is going to take me ages to fill that store room back up” he replied, knowing he shouldn’t be ranting off to the leader but he was still mad, it did take him a long time to gather all that food and in one night it is all gone. “I do apologise, we will pay you back and more once we reclaim our home back from that beast, are you sure that you do not want to join us on our quest? It would make things so much easier if we had a burglar”.

Did no one get it? How many times did he have to say it? “I am sorry Thorin but something like this is not what we hobbits do, away from my home this long? Plus you can not guarantee me a safe return, my comfort means a lot to me and I cant just give it up for some dwarves I have only just met, I am terribly sorry about your home but I am not the burglar you want”. There was an awkward silence which felt like it went on for days, he felt bad for turning him down but he was not who they thought he was, was he? An adventure did start to seem interesting to him but he knew it was wrong, as if Thorin knew what the hobbit was thinking he spoke up “very well, I understand and I respect your wishes Master Baggins, I can not force you to come but may I try something that might help us both?”.

What could he possibly have to offer that could help him? He has already offered him gold which has never appealed to him, and like he said he was not one for leaving the Shire, he was running all sorts of ideas through his head when he felt a cool hand brush along his cheek startling him. “You never stop thinking do you? Just relax and see what I have to show you Bilbo” if hearing Thorin say his name for the first time shocked him then seeing him inch closer and press his lips against his shocked him more. “Th..or..mpth” how is this even happening? He was being kissed by a dwarf, a male dwarf at that, he didn’t know what to do, he was too shocked to do anything, he felt a warm tongue lick across his bottom lip making him gasp and Thorin used that opportunity to insert his tongue into the hobbits mouth, getting the reaction he wanted. 

Was this really happening thought Bilbo, he never had much experience with kissing (well he had none, but he had seen several other hobbits do it) and he seemed to be good at it since Thorin didn’t stop, it was like he was pulling the life out of him with his tongue, it just did not stop moving and it felt so good, but the need to breathe was what he needed the most even though he didn’t want to stop. He had to push Thorin back by his shoulders and they separated by an inch and he used that opportunity to take lungfuls of air in, “I am sorry my little hobbit, I got carried away, are you ok?”

"What was that? Why did you do that, with me of all people?” He exclaimed loudly, which Thorin covered his mouth with his large hand, “Shhh Master Baggins, we do not want to wake the others up, I though for a minute that you liked it”.   
Bilbo pushed aside Thorins hand to shout again but no words came out, he was shocked to be asked such a thing, not only did he just get kissed by the said Dwarf but he got asked if he liked it, what could he say to that?   
Noticing the silence Thorin leaned in close, his lips were so close to Bilbos, they could feel each others breath and it was driving the little hobbit crazy, looking directly into each others eyes they held their gaze for a while before the dwarf closed that little gap between them and kissed him again. 

It started off soft and slow but the pair wanted more, and it got sloppy and wet fast with a few bites to their lips and kissed down the throats and back up again, Bilbo could not believe that this was happening and what shocked him more was that he was enjoying it, he didn’t want it to end.

Thorin realised that the little hobbit was now comfortable with the kissing so he decided to take the next step and he gently stroked the little ones hair before trailing his hand down the jaw and neck and then across the chest where he felt the hobbit stiffen, smirking from the reaction he brought his hand back around but instead of going back up he brought his hand round to grab the bum cheeks.  
Bilbo was shocked out of the kissing when he felt a firm hand cup his back side, now no one other than himself would go near the lower part of his body but this dwarf went right there without hesitation, he was about to say something when he caught the look the dwarf was showing, lust and power, Bilbo didn’t dare oppose, from fear and lust himself, he was not that scared but he was more intrigued to see how far this would go. He shakily put his hands on Thorins waist as a sign to continue and the dwarf understood perfectly as he resumed kissing the hobbit and he started to massage his back side slowly. 

Thorin slowly lifted his hands away from the hobbits back side to here a moan of protest which he smiled and said “Shhh little one, patience, all in good time” and he grabbed the bottom of Bilbos night shirt and lifted it above his head and threw it aside, he then removed his own shirt revealing his taught muscles and scars from previous battles, the hobbit was shocked that something so handsome and scarred could be in his life, he was pulled out of his day dreaming when he felt a hand push down gently on his shoulder where he contently lay down fully on his bed and to have the dwarf straddle him.

Before he could say anything he gasped feeling warm lips kissing along his collar bone and down to his nipple where the dwarf licked, sucked and tugged on one and pinched and pulled the other leaving them both hard and red. Looking satisfied with himself he gave them both a kiss and he started leaving a trail of kisses along his bare stomach slowly moving down, he fingered the hem of the trousers about to pull them down when a hand stopped him “Th..Thorin, we shouldn’t, this erm should only be done between lovers and we erm barely know each other, I don’t want to be someone you use for a night and to be forgotten about after, I, I couldn’t, I don’t want it” Bilbo exclaimed, a few tears threatened to fall.  
Thorin looked up into his eyes, then he slowly climbed up to him where he kissed him gently on the lips and said “Oh Bilbo, I am sorry that you had to think that way, I apologise for misleading you, I would despise myself if I used someone only for the comfort at night, I would never do that to you, if you don’t come on this journey then I will come back to you after I have reclaimed my home and I shall reclaim you, I have never felt an attraction like this before and for the love of gold I will not let you go”.   
Bilbo was shocked into silence for a minute before asking “do you mean that, oh Thorin do you?”, with a smirk the dwarf responded “of course I do little one, now do you trust me?”, with a nod of the head the dwarf kissed down the hobbits again where he came to a stop just above the hem of his trousers, with a shared look between the two the dwarf slowly pulled them off and flung them across the room blowing the candle out and leaving them in the endless darkness.

All was heard was a soft sigh from the dwarf and a little gasp from the hobbit as he felt a warm breath along his crotch and soft hands upon his legs slowly tracing up and down in a teasing manner. Thorin knew that the little hobbit was a virgin, especially after the noises and reactions he was receiving, so he knew he had to be really gentle, even though it was really hard as all he wanted to do was be inside him.   
He gently cupped the little ones balls and blew on his penis which made it stand up earning a soft groan, which he then licked along the tip and down the shaft to the balls and back up again, he knew he couldn’t last a whole blow job so he went straight to prepping him.

Bilbo was in his element, he had never felt like this before, it was strange yet it was so good, these sensations he never wanted them to end, and he felt bad for just lying there when Thorin was doing all the work but he didn’t know what to do. He was content in just lying there until he felt a slight prodding down below, he thought the dwarf slipped but then he felt it again and again, at first it stung and he whimpered, was it supposed to hurt? Yet the dwarf just shushed him and told me to hold on and it will start to feel good. 

Which he was not lying, Bilbo felt a finger press into him firmly making him gasp, but he soon got used to it, but when Thorin started moving it in and out oh he could not control himself, he had to bite onto his pillow since he couldn’t control the gasps he was making. Soon after the dwarf had inserted a second finger and then another until they slowly slid in and out of the hobbit with ease. Thorin slowly sat up and withdrew his fingers, he kissed the hobbit on the lips “just wait one minute Bilbo, ill finish you off” and then he was off the bed, he felt vulnerable all alone and naked but then he heard something which sounded like garments hitting the floor and then the mattress dipped and Thorin returned.  
Bilbo lay down not knowing what to expect when he felt Thorin attack him with bites and kisses to his lips and down his throat and then he felt it, something large pushing into him, he moaned, it hurt, he didn’t want it but then it was fully inside him and he felt weird, it just stayed there.  
The hobbit was soon taken by surprise when the dwarf pulled out to the tip and then slid slowly back inside of him and then he pulled out again and back in, each time getting faster and faster. Bilbo couldn’t believe how good it felt, he started making noises which even the pillow couldn’t muffle, which was pulled from his mouth and was replaced by Thorins tongue.   
It didn’t take too long for the hobbit to feel this knot inside him, it got bigger and bigger the faster Thorin went, he didn’t know what it was and it started to hurt “Th..Thorin, it hurts, something hurts”.  
“Shhh my little Bilbo, just let it go, relax and let it go, cum for me little Hobbit” and that is what he did, he tried to relax whilst he was being pounded by the dwarf and then it happened, instant release and satisfaction, he came all up their stomachs, which left him mortified, oh god what would Thorin say now, but to his surprise the dwarf just sped up “Oh yes Bilbo, oh God, Im going to cum…”.

Thorin collapsed beside Bilbo on the bed and pulled the hobbit to him, so they lay chest to chest, the dwarf pulled the blankets up to cover them both and he settled down stroking the hobbits hair softly.   
“Oh Bilbo, you have no idea how you make me feel, that was amazing, I have never felt that way before, I don’t know if you feel the same way as I, but whether you come along with us tomorrow or not, I will always be waiting for you” Thorin said just as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.  
Bilbo was happy to finally feel loved and he felt that way towards Thorin, he did not want to wait months maybe years to see him again, so that little visit in the night worked, this little hobbit will be going on an adventure tomorrow, oh what stories will be made up about him he wonders, it is going to be an unexpected journey…


End file.
